Talk:Varus/@comment-4922088-20161025080239
I really wish he was tweaked into an actual niche instead of this swiss army knife of a carry. Make blight stacks feel more like a part of his kit instead of just spell weaving for bonus damage. I mean the man basically has a symbiote, but in terms of in-game feel you barely even notice it's a part of his character. An example change: Q - If it hits a champion with 3 blight stacks the arrow has a chance to deal fully charged damage based off his crit chance regardless of spell charge time or if it struck previous enemies. * This would be a great change because not only does it it help him scale better into the later game where his poke is simply not as impactful, but it opens up more build variations for him. W - passive changed to a very small base number plus a % of Varus' mana as bonus damage (scaling from 1% to 3% based off spell rank) E - Lingering field removed, grievous wounds removed, now simply slows enemies hit for a duration. Varus gains stacking movespeed for every blight stack consumed. If it consumes 3 stacks off a single champion it leaves a debuff which interacts with the new W passive somehow (doubles the effect or makes it true damage, ect.) * This would be a great improvement because it gives him desperately needed situational movespeed, while removing grievous wounds which carry with them a very excessive power budget (seriously, look at how much Riot buffed Miss Fortune W after they got rid of GW). ** The interaction with W goes back to what I mentioned with Q, it opens up build variations for Varus. Focusing on Q gives you the ability to go with a more standard crit build and rely on the burst-damage from an instant Q on a blight stacked enemy. Meanwhile going with a mana build gives much more dps with his autos and greatly increases his synergy with manamune, something he severely lacks seeing how he has no single-target spells like Ezreal to benefit from the bonus damage on muramana. R - Either spread rate is increased to nearby targets with blight stacks, or the distance it will chase a target with 3 blight stacks is greatly increased. * Changing his ult in any way that gives an interaction beyond simply generating blight stacks would be a great improvement due to the fact it would seperate his ult options from Ashe a lot more. Right now it is very common to use both her arrow and his chain as an initiation tool. Adding a corruption interaction would add trade offs to using his ult as initiation beyond "well I missed it". Do you use it simply to initiate, or do you use it as a mid-teamfight cc and benefit from the bonuses. Of course this would have to come with MAJOR number changes, but honestly I feel something like this is needed seeing how he really does not excel in any single spot another carry can fit. This would help shore up his teamfighting potential, while maintaining his ability to poke with his rather long-cooldown Q if he wants.